


Quality Control

by YellowPencils



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7483641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowPencils/pseuds/YellowPencils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joan and Vera go desk shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quality Control

"Come on, Vera. Keep up."

Joan walked towards the shop without looking behind her, knowing her deputy would be following. Sure enough, she heard heels clicking as the smaller woman hurried to catch up, her head suddenly appearing around Joan's swinging arms, peering at her with curiosity.

"What are we doing here, Joan?"

"We have some shopping to do."

"But everywhere is closed," Vera protested, looking confused.

Joan just smirked, heading for the furniture shop ahead of them, Vera sighing as she struggled to keep up.

When they reached the building, Joan knocked three times on the glass door, then stood to attention as she awaited an answer. Vera, breathing a little heavily, knew better than to continue asking questions and stood silently next to her.

After a few moments, a middle-aged, suited woman appeared behind the glass, smiling at the two officers as she unlocked the door, which slid open to let them in, before she locked it behind them. Joan exchanged sharp nods with the woman, who then slinked away in silence. Vera looked after her, then let out a small yelp as she found herself being pushed along by Joan, who had placed a hand flat on her back.

"Wha...?" the deputy spluttered.

Joan remained silent until they had made their way towards the back of the large shop, to what was clearly the office furniture department.

"Here we are, Vera," Joan smiled, waving a hand towards the various displays.

"Wh...where?" she asked, then rolled her eyes at herself as she realised how stupid the question was.

Joan just chuckled and headed towards the nearest display, peering closely at the wooden desk before pulling her leather gloves out of her pocket. After putting them on, she began to run her hand along the edges and over the top, muttering to herself. Evidently finding it unsatisfactory, Joan moved to the next display along, turned her nose up almost immediately and then headed for the next one. Vera remained where she was, still not sure what they were here for.

"Vera!" Joan eventually called from out of the deputy's sight, "Come here!"

Vera followed the voice, finding Joan shrugging out of her jacket, before she began to remove her tie, placing them both on top of a low filing cabinet against the wall. She nodded towards the desk.

"This is the one that has been recommended to me. Now, on you get."

Vera didn't move, apart from her left eyebrow, which arched questioningly.

"Hurry up, Vera. We have a lot of work to do!"

"Not until you tell me what is going on," the younger woman replied, crossing her arms.

Joan sighed theatrically, unfastening the buttons on her shirt, revealing a strip of her cream silk bra and her stomach.

Three red lines stood out from the pale skin, a momento of their debriefing session a couple of days earlier. While Joan had sat in her leather desk chair, Vera had settled between her thighs and in a particularly passionate moment, when Joan had moaned Vera's name in the longest, most sultry way she could ever have imagined, Vera had unconsciously dug her fingers into Joan's torso, nails scratching, causing a deeper, more passionate moan to escape the governor's lips, along with a rush of wetness onto Vera's face.

"It has come to my attention that my desk has an unfortunate deficit," Joan replied as she took her shirt off, folding it carefully before adding it to the pile on top of the filing cabinet.

"Um...okay..."

"One of the legs has started to wobble. I think it happened last week, when you bent me over the corner and spanked me with your utility belt."

The two women smirked at the memory.

"So," Joan continued, stepping out of her trousers as she revealed a skimpy pair of knickers which matched her bra, "You are going to help me choose a new one. To ensure the efficient continuation of our debriefs, we need one with maximum strength, able to withstand untold amounts of...activity."

"Right. Fine. But, um, who is...?" Vera waved a hand in the general direction the suited woman had disappeared to.

"Ah, yes. An acquaintance of mine. She works here. She agreed to let us come in when the place is closed so we can, um, test the products thoroughly before making a decision."

"Is she going to be...joining us?" Vera asked uncertainly.

"No. She has been instructed to remain in the staff room. I will let her know when we have made a decision so she can open the door for us again. But I think we are more than capable of making the decision without any assistance, Miss Bennett."

"I see," Vera replied in a serious tone, "And do you require me to, ahem, remove anything?"

"Not right now. As you can see, I thought I would...go first...if you don't mind?"

"Of course not, Governor. Just let me know what I can do to assist."

Joan nodded and sat down on top of the desk, wriggling around to see how it felt beneath her. She laid down across the full length of the desk, arms and legs dangling over the edges, and shimmied, testing the comfort level of the wood.

"Not bad," she murmured, "But we should test it with the weight of both of us. Climb on top of me, please, Miss Bennett."

Vera grinned to herself as she moved to the desk and, hoisting her skirt up, she turned a metal bin over to use as a step, then managed to climb onto the desk and threw one leg over Joan, straddling her and then leaning forward, lying chest-to-chest with the older woman.

"Hello, there," Joan smirked, wrapping her hands around Vera and kissing her gently.

"Hello there to you, too," the deputy giggled as Joan brushed her nose against that of the woman on top of her.

"What do you think, Vera?" Joan asked.

 _"Niiice,"_ Vera replied dreamily.

"Ha. I was talking about the desk, Miss Bennett," Joan said sternly, but amused.

"That's nice too," Vera conceded, "It certainly seems to be of an adequate size."

"So far. Let's see if it can handle a bit more, er, movement."

Joan pulled Vera closer to her and ran her hands over her back, landing on her bum and squeezing gently. Vera began to kiss along Joan's jaw, pausing to whisper a few dirty words and phrases into her ear, telling her exactly what she wanted to do to her. Joan moaned as Vera tugged on her ear playfully with her teeth, exhaling a warm breath onto her neck before her lips landed on the woman beneath her.

The two kissed deeply, Vera cupping Joan's cheek before running to the back of her head, digging into her bun, which began to loosen. After a minute or two, Vera pulled back and sat up, eyes roaming over Joan's torso greedily. She licked her lips as her hands roamed over her exposed skin and up to the silk covering her breasts, stroking the fabric gently.

"You have such nice underwear, Joan," she purred, "So nice, in fact, that it almost seems like a waste to remove it. _Almost."_

Joan smiled and arched her back, allowing Vera's small hands to make their way to the clasp, unfastening it and then pulling the item off, throwing it carelessly to the floor, ignoring the governor's slight frown.

"Now, do you think you can behave yourself if I turn around? You won't touch me?" Vera asked.

Joan swallowed audibly and nodded, watching with a small smile as she watched the younger woman push herself up and turn, so she was still straddling Joan, but facing the other direction. Kneeling, she ran her hands over Joan's thighs and up to her underwear, her fingers running under the edges teasingly. She heard Joan gasp as she ran her hand between her legs, feeling how wet the governor was.

Suddenly, she felt a leather-covered hand brush against her thigh.

 _"No!"_ she reprimanded her boss, turning her head to frown at her.

"But..." Joan began.

 _"No!"_ Vera laughed lightly as she ran her fingers over the other woman's thighs once more.

Joan gasped, gripping the edges of the desk almost painfully hard to stop herself from reaching out to touch her deputy again.

Now Vera was leaning forward, her skirt high, and the tops of her stockings were revealed, also providing a glimpse of the red lace edging on her underwear. As Joan felt her own knickers being removed, then replaced by her deputy's hot mouth and eager tongue, she inhaled deeply, recognising the scent of Vera's own arousal.

The combination of Vera's tongue lapping at her clit, one hand running up and down her legs, one gripping her bum, as well as her current view and the evidence of the other woman's arousal, caused Joan's breathing to become heavy, unable to prevent moans from escaping.

Vera was grinning to herself, swaying her hips slightly, knowing Joan would be unable to keep her eyes off the sight in front of her. She bent down as far as possible to enable her to raise her bum even higher, feeling a trickle of fluid soaking her underwear, causing her to moan quietly.

_"Fuccckkk!"_

Joan swore and her back arched as Vera's tongue moved increasingly fast and pressed harder against her, her eyes rolling back in her head as she felt the pressure begin to build inside her. Vera ran a hand up Joan's thighs and ran her fingers over her slit, then painted her lips with Joan's juices, before sucking on her fingers.

"Fuck me, you taste incredible!" the deputy gasped, then returned to sucking on her boss's clit.

Joan just moaned, hips bucking into her deputy's face. Vera could not prevent a loud moan escaping her own mouth, then she found words escaping with no thought to what they actually were.

 _"Joan! Yes!"_ she shouted, then started to beg, "Touch me! Bite me! Hit me!"

Joan happily obliged.

Reaching up, she yanked Vera's skirt up then her knickers down. She gripped her bum hard, then, her back arched once more in response to her deputy's delicious tongue and she raised her head to bite the firm bum wavering in front of her.

"Oh! _Yes!"_ Vera gasped, raising her head to let out a long moan.

As the deputy returned to work between Joan's thighs, she moaned directly into her clit as she felt a large hand smack her on the bottom, then long fingers venturing between her own thighs, dabbling in the juices she found there. Joan pushed two fingers inside Vera, pumping them in and out as her own orgasm built.

As the governor fell over the edge, shouting the other woman's name, she ran her thumb over Vera's incredibly sensitive clit, sparking an almost-instantaneous orgasm. Joan bucked into Vera's mouth as Vera let out a noise somewhere between a scream and a howl, her stockinged legs shaking delightfully as juices ran down her thighs.

Joan massaged the cheeks of Vera's bum as the younger woman came down from her high. Eventually, Joan patted the firm cheeks in front of her and pushed Vera up, before sitting up herself.

Vera turned around, kneeled between her boss's parted legs and looked her slowly up and down with a smirk on her face.

"So?" the younger woman asked, tapping the top of the desk, "What do you think?"

"I'm _very_ impressed," Joan drawled, winking.

"I was referring to the table, Joan," Vera laughed, "But I'm glad things were, uh, to your satisfaction."

Joan grinned, "Well, I think it will do the job very nicely. Just to make sure, I have negotiated a trial period, however. Then we can try it out properly. And repeatedly. If we return it within a week, we won't have to pay for it."

"I think that sounds like a very sensible idea, Joan. You're always so well-organised."

"Why thank you, Vera. Now, let me get dressed and go and sort out delivery for later this evening. I'll expect you in very early tomorrow, Vera. We will have a lot of, um, health and safety checks, to carry out."

Vera grinned as she hopped down from the desk and pulled her underwear back up her legs.

"Yes, governor. I will be in early. Very early," Vera nodded.

Vera watched as Joan dressed quickly, then headed towards the back of the shop. After she had taken a few steps she paused and turned around.

"Oh, and Vera?" she said innocently, "We will be able to make the most efficient use of our time if you don't wear any knickers."

"Yes, governor."

Vera grinned, pulling her skirt down as her eyes remained fixed to Joan's bum as she strode out of the room with all the confidence of someone who had just been fucked senseless on a new and very sturdy piece of furniture.


End file.
